


Who is your Date?

by JaliceCookie



Series: Liliah Jensen [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), season2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: Liliah Jensen gets ready for the  Spring Ball and Justin tries to figure out who her date is...





	Who is your Date?

**Who is your Date?**

 

 

 

"Even when you're gone

I feel you close

You'll always be the one

I love the most"

 

 

Liliah Jensen sang in the shower. There was a reason for that, she wanted to dress up for the ball. Okay right now she just wanted to take a shower - sing one of Dove Camerons Songs, that fits so perfect for her own situation and than, later she would be ready to dress up fpr the ball.

 

 

After all, she would go there with Tyler Down. And that was something,  she was very happy about. Of course Clay and Justin both had no Date,  but that did not seem to bother the two boys in any way.

 

It sounded a bit awkward and not quite in  the right tune with the rhythm  of the song  but why should the 16 year old get pulled down her good mood by something like that?  In her room was  a pretty dark green dress waiting for the blonde. Another reason to be happy.

 

After she finished showering she disappeared into her room thought about Tyler. She absolutely did not care that everyone said he was weird - he was a stalker and that he would photograph everything and everyone. Liliah found the photos of the boy  good  - well Tyler had made some mistakes, but he wants to get better - a better person and that's what matters.

 

"Next time you should not sing while takeing a shower -  it sounds horrible Liliah"

The younger Jensen heard Justin call from the hallway and she just rolled her green eyes amused. Clay and her parents had told her , that they wanted to adopt Justin, and that was what the glasses wearer agreed with. Justin had an unfortunate past  - at least that whas what he told her and as long as he did not bother her with more bad jokes, that was one thing Liliah could live with.

 

"That was not wrong, it was improvised Justin" she called back and walked over to the wardrobe to pick the green dress out. When the door opened, the 16-year-old was glad that she wore a sweatpants and a T-shirt, because Justin curiously put his head into the room.

  
"It sounded like the bad howling of a dog" Justin commented and Liah just shook her head.

"You have more sense of humor than Clay - why do not you have any dates for tbe ball?" Liliah inquired.

"Overrated and I've been in the jail for six months, try to get a date when you're there or out of it",  Justin replied sarcastically.

"Fine, point for you - but what about Clay, he could go on the ball with Sheri - she's nice" added Liliah.

  
"Oh? And what about you bookworm - do you have a date? ", Justin teased her and Liliah took her time with the answer, lovingly stroking the fabric of the knee-length green dress.

"Yes - I have a Date",  Liliah said proudly, hearing Justin enter the room. She could clearly feel his skeptical gaze on her.

  
"Who is it? Zach? "Justin asked curiously.

  
"Zach? No - he is nice but no. Besides, if I tell you, all I get is silly answers from you", Liah replied.

  
"Me and stupid answers? What do you think of me? "Justin grinned.

 

 

***************

 

"That's true Justin - and now I'd like to put on my dress, you must have your suits to put on - righ?", Liliah replied and Justin understood the allusion,  that he should leave the room.

  
"Come on, you can tell me who it is - after all, I'm your adoptive brother soon",  Justin added with a wink.

"Even if you're my adoptive brother soon Justin - even then I would not tell you and if you would please leave my room now - I have to get ready for the ball" Liliah replied, giving Justin a shy look.

"If you tell me  who your date is - I'll think about leaving your room" was Justin's reply.

  
"Well - I do not care, I just wanted to go down to the kitchen anyway",  Liah replied, changing her tactic if Justin did not want to leave the room - then she just leaves. Besides, she wanted to eat a snack right now.

  
However, Liah did not expect Justin would follow her - that was almost like having a homeless puppy in the house.

 

"Shall we drive you to school later ?"  
Mr. Jensen was in the kitchen, looking up from his newspaper.

  
"No thanks Dad - Clay wanted to drive, he said that",  the blonde replied and went to the fridge to get a yogurt out of there.

  
"That means when Clay leaves the second bathroom  soon - alternatively I could drive too", Justin suggested and leaned casually against the kitchen counter.

 

"Then I would rather run," Liliah murmured and she did not really trust Justin's driving style.

  
"Mr. Jensen - is it not interested with wich  person Liliah is going to Spring Ball?", Replied Justin, who has noticed the comment of the younger ones and turned the question back to Liah's unknown date.

  
"You have a date Liah?"  
Now Matt Jensen put his newspaper aside and gave his daughter a surprised look.

 

"You have a date darling, who is it ?"

  
Lainie Jensen had also heard the last statement and Liah's Mum came curiously into the kitchen. Liliah herself would like to be buried in the ground or in the world of Harry Potter. It must have been pure intention of Justin. Three pairs of eyes looked at the 16-year-old student now curious and Liah was glad that Clay was still busy in the bathroom - who knows how much her brother would give her a lecture on security, the wrong types and no alcohol.

  
"Yeah - and he's just great, nice and sweet",  Liah said and immediately felt a positive feeling in her heart,  when she thought of Tyler. Well, his curly hair she  still missed, but who he had now looks is  good too.

  
"And?", Justin did not investigate further and the student just shook her head.  
"I have to get ready now", Liliah replied, returning to her room with a spoon and her yogurt cup. For safety, she locked the bedroom door this time.

 

**************

 

 

 

 

A few hours later, the yogurt cup had landed in the garbage basket and the blonde was wearing the green dress. She had straightened her hair and also wear some Jewellery. 

 

A quick glance at the digital clock on the nightstand,  told Liliah that it would soon be time to leave th house soon.

She grabbed her cell phone and wrote a short message to Tyler. She would look forward to dancing later on the ball - or just to drink a little with him. She wanted to feel Tyler's closeness - the closeness Liah had missed last year - but she had gone to England to take the opportunity to visist another school and learn more. To see the exchange year as an opportunity , to get a little more out of itself and it worked - a little at least.

 

_Hey Tyler,_

_We're leaving every minute - I'm looking forward to see you._  
_We meet in front of the entrance right?_

  
_Liah_

 

*****************  
  
  


After the student had sent the message, she heard Clay calling her name.  Liah quickly put her cell phone in her dark handbag and left her room.

A few minutes later, the three sat in the car and Clay drove off.

  
"Now among us - we'll be at the school in a few minutes - you can tell us - come on Liliah - Clay really wants to know" Justin said after a while.

  
"What do I want to know?" Clay asked.

  
"Who Liliah's date is" Justin answered.

  
"Wait - you have a date?", Clay turned this question  directly to Liah , while driving the car into the parking lot of the school.

  
"Yes, and you two have no dates - we can now change the subject",  replied the blonde slightly annoyed.

  
"Why did not you tell me you had a date?" Clay asked.

  
"Because - a girl may have her secrets and I can guess your - no your both reactions ",  Liah replied only.

  
"What if it's someone like Montgomery, hm?" Clay replied and Liah shook her head determinedly.

  
"Never  do you think of me  Clay and do not grin so stupid  Justin ", Liah was tired of the questioning - and left the car.  The boys should not be so curious and would already see it - who her date is. 

  
"I do not want you , to go with any guy on a date - who is not good for you Liliah",  Clay had put his hand on the slender shoulder and now quit together with Justin.

  
"What exactly is this supposed to represent Jensen?" Justin wanted to know skeptically.

  
"Brotherly Concern -  Justin, Clay said almost seriously.

  
"Ah," Justin said, copying Clay's behavior.

  
"Boys..." Liah said annoyed -  stepping back to and sighed quiet.

** ************* **

****

"Hey Liliah - are you coming wiht me in or do you want to stay around outside with the boys?"

  
Courtney had gone to the small group   and spoke directly to the glasses wearer.  Liliah was pleased about the offer and nodded gratefully.

"Hey Courtney - yes -  see you later boys",  Liah said, and then walked to the entrance hall of the Gym, next to Courtney. 

Along the way, the two girls talked with eachother softly, complimented the outfits  and the hair , and Liah could see that Courtney had changed - though only because of the descriptions of Clay, but the young woman seemed to be much - more relaxed and happy.

"Clay and Justin looked like they wanted to squeeze you out" Courtney said softly.

  
"Yes - they want to know with who I'm going to the ball," Liah replied.

  
"I think it's great that you came - and who is it?"

  
Courtney's sincere, friendly smile finally made Liliah tell the girl, for what person she would be waiting for.

  
"My date is Tyler - Tyler Down" , revealed the young Jensen with a shy  smile.

  
" Wow that´s cool - congratulation - i go inside now - See you later, Liah? "Courtney replied with a friendly smile.  
"Definitely",  Liliah assured Courtney, and then step to the side - off the entrance to the gymnasium - to let the other students pass.

"I'm waiting for you, Tyler - this is going to be a wonderful evening",  Liliah whispered to herself, watching the other students go in groups or as a couple in the gymnasium.  


She was sure Tyler would  come.

But Tyler Down would not come - not to dance with the person who loved him so much.  No Tyler would come to the ball for another reason - a reason that could change everything ... but Liliah could not know about that now.

She was still full of hope and excitement and  she would wait.

Waiting for Tyler to come through the door at any moment...  


** The End **


End file.
